


Draco, Harry and the House Elves

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry tries to explain the facts of life to Draco.Dedicated to Sa1boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Dedicated to Sa1boy. This is for you, Martin!

Let me check; no, still don’t own. J. K. Rowling is one lucky lady.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is off managing her school’s (American) football team.

 

Draco, Harry and the House Elves

“What are you talking about?” Draco huffed as he smoothed a manicured hand across his already perfectly coiffed hair.

Harry sighed. Really, one would have thought that his boyfriend would have known this about the wizarding world. Breathing deeply and reaching deep inside himself for that immense pool of calm Snape had worked tirelessly to help him find, he tried once again to explain the facts of life to the blond aristocrat. “Draco, love, things don’t just clean themselves in the apartment. There are House elves who do all that for us. They stay out of the way and out of sight and take care of all our domestic needs.”

“Pfft,” the ex-Slytherin Sex God scornfully scoffed. “That is ridiculous, Harry. If there were such a thing as House elves, I would know about them. After all, I grew up in Malfoy Manor. And I can tell you with absolute certainty that there were definitely no creatures like you describe there.”

The Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World and All-Around-Nice-Guy hung his head in exasperation. How did one argue against such non-logic as that? Couldn’t he just face Voldemort again? Or Snape, even? Or maybe both? Surely that would be easier than trying to convince his gorgeous boyfriend that there were reasonable explanations for some things. But, no. Draco was absolutely certain that ambient magic automatically took care of the bothersome daily details such as dusting, dish washing, clothes laundering and bathroom scrubbing. In the blond’s mind, those nasty little things ‘just happened.’

Sighing again, Harry decided that perhaps the idea of ‘magic’ taking care of everything seemed a bit neater to his perfection-driven boyfriend than the reality of strange-looking creatures creeping around behind the scenes. Not for the first time Harry wondered why he put up with all the nonsense and daily dramas that ‘Life With Draco’ entailed. But, just then, the blond sex god turned to look out the window and Harry remembered. Oh yes, that arse. Eyes dilating in lust, Harry ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.

Deciding that there were far more important things in life than proving Draco wrong, Harry grinned at his lover. “You caught me, Dray. But you had to admit, I had you going for a while.”

Turning back to his boyfriend, Draco purred, “Oh, Harry. You really had me going there for a bit. You’ll do anything to keep the magic alive in our relationship, won’t you?”

Brushing a tender hand across the perfect cheek of his lover, Harry smiled back. “You know me, Dray. I just love to surprise you.”

Harry pulled his adorable boyfriend into his arms and brought their lips together. Hearing a groan from the normally uber-controlled Malfoy heir, the ex-Gryffindor mentally grinned as he quickly established control of the kiss. Hands roamed across hard flesh as tongues met in an exotic dance. Feeling the blond man melt into the embrace, Harry carefully opened an eye. Catching sight of a smirking Dobby peeking around the doorway, the raven-haired young man made a quick shooing motion with his hand. Fortunately, for once the crazed House elf obediently backed silently out of the room. 

Putting the thought that he would have to have a talk later with the overly-excitable creature out of his mind, Harry proceeded to take advantage of the warm, willing body in his arms. First things first, after all.

 

~The End~


End file.
